Sororitize Yourself
by Sgt. Curbstomp
Summary: REWRITTEN AND REPOSTED. A far more well-worded guide to creating your own Sister in the Sorority of Violence. Rated T for mild gore.
1. Intro

**Sororitize Yourself**

Hello, Warhammer 40k readers. I've rewritten this old thing because, while I want my fans (it's so odd to think I have fans. No offense, just saying) to participate in this little pet project of mine, which is why I've been asking you all what you'd want to read in between updates, I've been feeling as though the guide for creating your own Sister is rather incoherent and not very well-organized, and the wording is vague or simply confusing.

So this is an attempt to fix it up and provide a far more comprehensive manual for creating your very own Queen of War, Daughter of Khorne, and Angel of the Blood God to be referenced at some point in the main story.

Or maybe in a different story.

If you ever read reviews, you may notice the latest one for _Sorority_ left by someone called Akshka (hey girl!). She essentially suggested I write the "Sorority of Violence comes to the present day" Alternate Universe story, and we discussed it over the PM system. We both agreed that the Sisterhood should start building an army from 21st century women and girls, and if I ever do get to writing that, you can now create a girl born in our time who decided to become a Sister.

Whichever option you choose, I look forward to seeing what you can come up with.

To submit your Sister whenever you're satisfied with her, you can do three things: Leave a review on _Sorority_ , _Sorority: Chronicles of Bloodmane,_ or this very guide ( _Sororitize Yourself_ ), message me through the PM system here on Fanfiction, or contact me through the Sorority of Violence Tumblr (it's called sororityofviolence).

To make it easier on yourself, you can follow these submission templates depending on which sort of Sister you create.

If you are wanting your Sister to appear in the main story, please put in all caps FOR MAIN STORY at the beginning.

 **Name:**

 **Age:** If your Sister is between the ages of 32 and 64, she will be pregnant with, raising or has raised a daughter. Feel free to create a separate profile for her if her kid is already born, or simply put "Name and Age of Daughter" in between the "Age" and "Race/Ethnicity" parts of your submission.

 **Race/Ethnicity:** The Sorority sees no color, but this is here simply for descriptive purposes.

 **Hair Color:** I often mention what NATURAL hair color Sisters have.

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** When your Sister adds blood in her hair, what sort of pattern does she make?

 **Number of Kills** : To a maximum of 320 for story purposes. Consider the age of your Sister wisely.

 **Primary Weapon:** Refers to her main melee weapon. Dependent on age and number of kills.

 **Secondary Weapon:** It is very common for Sisters, but optional for yours, to have a second melee weapon, see "Armed, Dangerous, and Dingy."

 **Pistol Type:**

 **Persona:** Refers to the "Being a Sister Builds Character" section following "The Basics."

 **Notable Scars:** Seen in "The Basics." Optional.

 **Trophies:** Another optional thing to add, see "Tokens of Butchery" under the section titled "Armed, Dangerous, and Dingy."

 **Short Biography/Description:** Again, this is optional, but it may help in better writing out her character for me.

* * *

If you're creating a Sister recruited from 21st century Terra for the Sorority in Present Day AU, please put EARTH RECRUIT in all caps at the beginning.

 **Original Name:** What was this woman/girl's name before she became an outlaw?

 **Sorority Name/Nom de Guerre:** Now that she is a Sister, what is her new name?

 **Age:**

 **Country of Origin:**

 **Race/Ethnicity:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:**

 **Primary Weapon:** Since the Sorority has a short supply of weapons from the 41st Millennium, Earth Recruits can arm themselves with modern-day rifles and shotguns.

 **Secondary Weapon:** This is often the Earth Recruit's melee weapon, though it can be a pistol.

 **Personality:** You can add what the Earth Recruit was like as a person before joining here, along with how she's changed since she started running with the Sisters.

 **Reasons for Joining:** How and why did your Earth Recruit decide that being a Sister was better than what she had as a 21st century woman/girl? Boredom? Wanting to belong to some great cause? Dissatisfaction with life? Attracted to the Sorority's concept of freedom?

 **Skills Offered to Sorority in 21** **st** **Century:** This is optional, but is there anything useful she can do for the Sorority as they're stuck in modern times? It can be simple like driving large vehicles (to get the Sorority around), be a translator, and provide local info, to more complex skills like computer hacking, 21st century military doctrine, and inside intel from governments.

 **Short Biography/Description** : What sort of life is this Earth Recruit leaving behind? Was she a young student with plenty of potential or a scummy punk? A loud and proud feminist or a meek religious girl?

However, or whichever, way you go about, is entirely up to you. This is merely the backdrop for which you can let your imagination run wild.


	2. The Basics

**The Basics**

So this is where we get started. The fundamentals of Sororitzing yourself. Name, age, the pattern of blood in her hair, and any scars she has. Let's go.

 **Naming your Sister**

Coming up with a name for your Sister is based on a simple premise: take one of your initials, and find a corresponding word that is violent or implies it. Huntress, for example, takes her name from the girl she was inspired by, whose first name is Hannah.

A word of advice when it comes to naming is this: No Sisters in the Sorority of Violence consider themselves insane. Try to avoid any names (like "Psycho," "Lunatic," or "Animal") that have that connotation.

Though for some of you, this can be rather difficult. Luckily, I've created a list of names that are available for use, though they're on a first come, first serve basis, meaning when a fan-made Sister appears in either story, that name will be removed from the lists below. An exception to this rule is if one submission is an Earth Recruit and the other is For the Main Story and they share the same name, each will be used in their respective stories.

 **Basic Names:**  
Grinder

Growler

Purge

Warmonger

Hemorrhage

Slasher

Slayer

Mutilator

Throatslitter

Smasher

Banshee

Fury

Blade

Havoc

Rage

Dagger

Shredder

Lioness

Fleshbreath

Crimson

Scarlet

Scourge

Genocide

Chopper

Cutter

Cleaver

Excruciator

Destroyer

Vampiress

Immolator

Hellcat

Ravager

Reaver

Rampage

 **Names for Twins:**  
Ripper and Tearer

Sanguia and Tonitrua (derived from the Latin words _sanguis_ , meaning "blood," and _tonitrua_ , "thunder")

Wrack and Ruin

 **Names Taken from Historical/Supernatural Figures:**

Kali (Hinduism)

Boudicca (Queen of Britons, d. AD 60)

Brynhildr (Norse Mythology)

Hippolyta (Queen of Amazons)

Semiramis (Legendary Queen of Assyria)

Discordia (Roman Mythology)

Morrigan (Irish Mythology)

Abere (Melanesian Mythology)

Dis (The Sixth Circle of Hell, Dante)

Lagertha (Viking Folklore, the TV show _Vikings_ )

Awilda (Swedish Folklore)

 **Violent, yet Feminine-Sounding Foreign Words (if you can speak another language, feel free to use words from it, just say what language it's from and what it means):**  
Lykaina (Greek for "she-wolf." Cannot be a descendant of the original Lykaina seen in _Chronicles of Bloodmane_ )

Divlya (Serb for "wild")

Vayreni (Armenian for "savage")

Kinyama (Swahili for "merciless")

Murdema (Esperanto for "murderous")

Veriokoira (Finnish for "blood-hound")

Cnila (Enochian, "blood/bloody")

Cassadora/Cazadora (Portuguese/Spanish for "huntress")

Lavica (Serb for "lioness," pronounced "la-vit-za.")

Herehanda, (Old Eng. "violence")

Blodsihte (Old Eng. "blood-flow")

Therje (Albanian for "slaughter")

Cigydd (Welsh, "butcher")

 **Your Sister's Age:**

Growing old is a part of life, and for the Sorority, age is a number that is observed, based on traditions. As you think of what age your Sister will be, consider these numbers:

In the Sorority, you're considered a kid between the ages of 0 and 16. You obviously won't be killing anybody for Khorne yet, but Mom's teaching you how along with what it means to be a Sister, and you're getting extra lessons in war by getting in fights and playing very rough games with other young'uns. Also called "pups" or "Youngbloods."

Though if you survive your first battle at age 16, you've _really_ learned how to fight, and now you're considered something of an adult, with your new Mark of Khorne branded into your left shoulder and first coat of blood in your hair. So get out there and kill some more! Have no real nickname in reference to age.

But by the time you're 32, it's time to have a daughter to carry on your legacy. And if you give birth to a son, you'll have to try again. Don't worry, he'll be discreetly given up for adoption if circumstances allow for it, because he was born to warriors and deserves to die like one someday. Though when you first meet your new daughter, whenever she comes, you'll remember what an upside to being a woman is. Train her well until she turns 16. Again, no nickname in terms of age.

Now you're 48 and your daughter's grown up. You taught her the Sorority way and the skills necessary to fight and survive the battle that is life. Between now and when you're 64, all you gotta do is find that last good scrap before you meet Khorne and the Matriarch in the Fortress. Die standing, girl. Called "Death Seekers," "Greymanes," "Old Dogs," "Archangels," and "Cut Teeth."

 **Blood Patterns**

The Sorority of Violence's most identifying feature, aside from their ferocity and yellow eyes, is the blood of their enemies soaked into their hair. It goes all the way back to when the very first Sisters anointed themselves with the blood of their enslaver. Equal parts religious dedication, identifying one another when separated, and a form of intimidation, it's their thing, and a very individualistic thing at that. There's no right or wrong way to soak a Sister's hair. Just keep in mind that they do this with mostly with their hands, so common patterns are largely simplistic. I dunno if this would run counter to any ideas you may have, but hair in the Sorority is generally longish and thick, given their lack of regular hygiene, and very short, thin haircuts (like pixie/crew cuts) limits the options for soaking. The shortest hair goes is usually a bob-cut, though a very messy one at that. Shaved temples are also disliked, because according to Sisters, "if you're gonna cut your hair that short, go all the way, ya lazy fuckwit."

 **Notable Scars**

Naturally as melee-oriented warriors of Khorne, many Sisters are going to get scars outside of his Mark branded into their left shoulder upon surviving their first battle. Ranging from the simple line across a cheek to prosthetic limbs (I'm including those under scars for simplicity's sake), a fair amount of Sisters aren't what we call "pretty." It's also common for some to scarify themselves, either as a form of religious devotion (if you consider something like Carnage notching herself to count kills as devotion), as flagellation/penance (like Executioner's St. George's Cross around her mouth), or, if she's totally insane, a permanent form of war paint (I've always imagined a Sister carving the Mark of Khorne on her face). Simply put, sky's the limit when it comes to fucking your Sister's body up.


	3. Personas

**Being a Sister Builds Character**

There are many types of Sisters in the Sorority of Violence. Scrap-loving punks, determined warriors, cunning rogues, and bloodthirsty crazies are just some of them. This section explores what sort of persona your Sister will emulate as you create her. Though really, put yourself into her, because, as I've mentioned before, I like to think of the Sorority as the 41st Millennium descendants of their models. It's a tad difficult to create a definitive reference system for classifying Sisters by personality, since some categories are too narrow or too broad, but this is the best one I can come up with.

There are three overarching personas, with "Positive" and "Negative" sub-classes. They are…

 **Brawlers**

These Sisters are the kind who, in short, live the Sorority's philosophy more than they ponder it. Fights and battles have no deep, personal meaning to them. It's just what they do as followers of Khorne, of course, with the added bonuses of being fun, a game between friends, or an opportunity to build their trophy collection.

Positive Brawlers tend to be in a good mood most of the time, ranging from quiet serenity to crazed, hysterical joy. Are generally friendly, so long as you're one of the Sorority. Frenzy, Lacerator, Knives, and Huntress are examples.

Negative Brawlers, by contrast, are a sort of counterpoint to the Positives. Are often aloof or prefer to be alone, and when they are interacting with others, are either laconic or outright unpleasant. Combat, and life in general, isn't always fun, and sometimes feels like a chore to them. Cutthroat, Bloodmaw, and Bonesaw are examples.

Mistress Massacre is something of both types.

 **Soldiers**

Sisters that fall into the "Soldier" category are the zealots of the Sorority, being more hot-blooded or emotional, obsessive, and less fearful of death than others. Combat holds a deeper, more personal meaning to them, something greater than a source of entertainment. They've got a mission in life, and their scars, which are more likely to be self-inflicted, are testament to their commitment.

Positive Soldiers are the Sorority's glory-seekers, having pride in their martial prowess, and believe that they are destined for greatness in some way. For some, it's to be the best and gain Khorne's approval, for others, it's not so much gain approval of Khorne but fear from the Sorority's enemies, and for a few selfless Sisters, to be the defender of her Sisterhood. If you were to ask them, "What are you trying to prove?" they'd defiantly answer, "You wrong!" Carnage, Artemis, and a fair amount of Greymanes are examples.

Negative Soldiers, when asked that question, will glumly answer, "Myself right." They are seeking vindication, redemption, or vengeance, and punish themselves for every mistake made. They often hold themselves to extremely high standards, have suicidal commitment, and a degree of self-loathing. Executioner, and other Sisters who were very close to their recently-killed mother/daughter are examples.

Bloodmane herself was a bit of both.

 **Savants**

The closest thing the Sorority has to intellectuals, mystics, and artists, these Sisters are often lost in their own thoughts, have a natural curiosity, are more creative in decorating weapons, and it's not uncommon for them to have a fondness for or a degree of connection with nature.

Positive Savants are the more sociable ones, willing to express their thoughts or share their artwork to others, and can be surprisingly deep or eloquent for uneducated bandits. Frostbite and Skadi are examples.

Negative Savants are those who are typically zoned out and rarely talk, or when they do, they whisper or mumble to themselves. Many are also prone to episodes of complex or unusual expressions of their already unconventional thoughts or, alternatively, emotional outbursts of varying intensity. Legion is an example.

Hopefully this will give you all a template from which you can develop a personality for your Sisters.


	4. Armed, Dangerous, and Dingy

**Armed, Dangerous, and Dingy**

This is where imagining what your Sister looks like gets interesting. How will she be killing her foes in the name of Khorne, and does she collect anything off the bodies? More noticeably, what's she wearing? I will warn you though, this section is a long one, because there is a separate part dedicated to Earth Recruits.

 **Melee Weapons (WARNING: MATH AHEAD!):**

Being Khornate bandits who fight up close and personal, it only makes sense to have melee weapons go first as you decide how to arm your Sister.

 **Chainswords**

These are the most common melee weapons in the Sorority, especially because they're very plentiful in the 41st Millennium. In terms of statistics, if we are to use the number of 2000 Sisters mentioned at the beginning of _Sorority_ , 75% are between 16-64 years old, and are armed. Of those 1500, 90% of them are still using the chainsword that helped them survive their initiatory first fight. To keep using the number of 1500 Sisters, that means 1350 of them have chainswords.

 **Chainaxes**

To use a chainaxe, and gain the rank of Priestess in the Sorority, a Sister needs 200 kills. No mean feat, obviously, which is why for purposes of keeping with the main story, (remember, Carnage has around 400 at 21, which is a new record for the Sorority), if you want your Sister to own one, she needs to be 25 or older. Because chainsword users are 90% of the Sorority, we are left with 150 Sisters who use a chainaxe or something else. 70% (which translates into 105) are chainaxe users, including Carnage and Lacerator (who is 26). Therefore there are 103 chainaxes available to fan-made Sisters between 25 and 64 years of age.

 **Power Axes and Eviscerators**

It takes double the number of kills for a chainaxe to own either one of these (400) to become a High Priestess, and it's been mentioned before that Carnage and Cutthroat are currently the only High Priestesses in the Sorority. So, sadly, no power axes or eviscerators for you. This is why the maximum number of kills for fan-made Sisters is at 320.

 **Other Weapons (Power Fists/Swords/Mauls, some other things):**

To keep up with all this math, 3% of the Sorority at fighting age owns a primary weapon that is not a chainsword or a chainaxe. That's 45 Sisters. Including Massacre, Cutthroat, Frenzy, Huntress, Knives, Executioner, and Frostbite, so it's actually 38 up for grabs.

 **Secondary Melee Weapons**

Whenever you're ready to keep reading this (if you're overwhelmed by all that math in the Primary Melee Weapons section), it is extremely common, but not compulsory, for Sisters to own a secondary melee weapon (this does not include the brass shiv every initiated Sister has, which is largely used for sacrifices and scarification). It is usually something easy to carry or conceal, and can include:

Daggers (preferably big ones like Bowie knives)

Knuckledusters

Claws

Bludgeons/clubs

Hatchets

Machetes

Heck, Sisters wouldn't be above using anything they can get their hands on, so long as it can injure or kill someone and isn't too cumbersome. Akshka, the person mentioned in the intro of this guide, for example, whose Sister is named "Laglös," Swedish for "lawless," uses a bladed staff not only as a weapon, but also for walking due to a leg injury.

 **Pistol Types**

Unlike melee weapons, there is a more even distribution of what Sisters blow enemy combatants' heads off with, and it's about 50/50 between bolt pistols and laspistols. Before you try and give your Sister a storm bolter, you oughta know Massacre's was custom-made for, and picked off the Commissar whose greatcoat and hat she stole and whose skull is hanging from her belt. So yeah, bolt pistols or laspistols are your options.

 **Customization**

Like owning another melee weapon, it's very common for Sisters to decorate their things, and this is a possible aspect of the Savant persona to include more elaborate designs or more meaningful inscriptions. Patterns made typically include the Mark of Khorne, written words can be everything from insults directed at the enemy to short, eloquent sentences, and bloodied feathers or war trophies (see "Tokens of Butchery" below) are commonly included.

 **Dressing the Part**

This section isn't entirely necessary unless you plan to draw your Sister, but it's included to get a better feel as to what the Sorority in general looks like in terms of outfits. And needless to say, they are a dingy, dirty, motley set, emphasizing comfort, practicality, and mobility above all, though not in a minimalistic or revealing way, because their clothes are worn over the armor looted from slain enemies, and most footgear in the Sorority is stolen military boots of the calf- or knee-high variety, something I can't imagine would be comfortable on bare legs if you're doing a lot of walking. I assume denim is no longer worn in the 41st Millennium, so more than likely the trousers worn by Sisters are like cargos, but probably a bit more close-fitting. To sum this up, the Sorority doesn't show off much skin except maybe their forearms but definitely their heads most of the time.

When it comes to headgear, like wearing a hat or a mask, it's a general rule in the Sorority that your hair and eyes are always visible, unless people single them out for it or eye protection is needed (brightness, cold, etc.). This is because those two things are how Sisters keep track of each other, and when fighting, to intimidate the opponent. And, I imagine, in the Sorority in the Present Day story, something they'd turn into a recruiting tool in Islamic countries.

In general, your average Sister is probably wearing a thick shirt (either like a t-shirt or with longer sleeves), aforementioned cargo-like pants and looted boots, and likely some simple accessory like a hat, mask, jacket, or trophies. Something like a satchel/messenger bag or old-fashioned backpack carries personal belongings and extra magazines, water/liquor/recaf and ration bars.

 **Tokens of Butchery**

Many Sisters like to commemorate worthy opponents they've killed, or insult the ones who don't deserve to cross over in one piece, or tally kills, or simply intimidate the living, by using body parts as trophies of war. Like any second weapon she may carry, Sisters typically take the least cumbersome parts of the body, such as:

Scalps

Teeth

Fingers

Ears

Bones or bits of them

Eyes

Overall, if you want your Sister to collect trophies, try something like those things above.

* * *

This next section will go over Earth Recruits, those new Sisters living in our time who joined the Sorority as they are stranded here.

 **Primary Weapons**

Because there's only 2000 Sisters in the original Sorority, weapons from the 41st Millennium will naturally be in short supply for the newcomers. Luckily, however, Earth Recruits can arm themselves with modern-day guns, ranging from civilian hunting rifles and shotguns to military-grade automatic weapons and high-powered sniper rifles, though it would be wise to provide an explanation where Earth Recruits acquired them.

 **Secondary Weapons**

Since Earth Recruits are more likely going to be ranged fighters as an augmentation to the original Sisters' melee orientation, secondary weapons for the new meat will be their own melee weapons most of the time, and like the 41st Millennials, Earth Recruits will use anything feasibly lethal. Alternatively, she can use a handgun instead.

 **Customization**

This can still apply to the guns of Earth Recruits, ranging from tally marks scratched into the stock to things written onto bullets, along with the options mentioned under the Customization section above (feathers, trophies, etc.)

 **Outfitting**

Dressing an Earth Recruit is much like dressing a Sister from the 41st Millennium. Practical while keeping hair and eyes visible unless hunted for having them or eye protection is necessary. It also makes sense for Earth Recruits to wear bandoliers, given their focus on using guns, though this is not compulsory.

I do believe we've covered everything, so now we can move on to the Prebuilt Sisters


	5. Prebuilt Sisters

**Prebuilt Sisters**

If what you've read so far sounds good, but you aren't sure where to start, I've imagined a few Sisters that are still largely undeveloped, but have things already laid down about them. Consider them a springboard to help you create your own Sister, or perhaps you can fill in the rest about the ones below.

* * *

 **Name:** Nails

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** trio of nails surgically implanted between the knucklebones of her right hand.

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** has grafted nails into various parts of her body.

 **Trophies:** variable

 **Description:** As suggested above, Nails has the building implements grafted to various parts of her body, though it's up to you as to why. Maybe it's just bodily decoration, or a form of penance, or some strange reason that only makes sense to her. Naturally, she has nails in her hand, that when closed into a fist, creates an especially painful punch to anyone receiving it.

 **Note from the Author:** Some suggestions as to possible piercings: her earlobes or along the top of her ears, under her lower lip (horizontally), above one or both eyebrows.

* * *

 **Name:** Needles

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** Similar to Nails, but with several needles that only go through her skin, so they come loose with a hard enough punch.

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** needles run through the skin of various body parts

 **Trophies:** variable

 **Description:** Needles is a lot like Nails in that she pierces herself with sharp metal objects, but the difference is in that this Sister's piercings aren't always permanent, giving her an advantage of being able to heat the tips of the needles in her fist or coat them in acid before a fight.

 **Notes from the Author:** piercings on Needles can be similar to Nails, but because needles are usually smaller and thinner, she can do rows or columns of piercings.

* * *

 **Name:** Boneshard

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** variable

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** variable

 **Trophies:** A shard of bone taken from a specific kill she made in battle (easiest, hardest, etc.), chews on it like a toothpick (and uses it as such) until she loses or just disposes of it, then gets a new one.

 **Description:** Boneshard is unique in that she doesn't permanently keep her namesake trophies, instead holding on to them until it's lost or she decides to get a new one, using the current bone-shard like a toothpick until that happens.

* * *

 **Name:** Flayer

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** skinning knife

 **Pistol Type:** laspistol ("keeps pelts mostly intact," she says)

 **Persona:** Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** variable

 **Trophies:** strips or chunks of tanned human skin stitched together into clothing

 **Description:** Flayer intends to build, or already has built, depending on her age, an entire outfit made from pieces of skin taken removed from her kills, for reasons you, the reader, can explain.

 **Note from the Author:** If you intend to have Flayer not done yet in her goal, some suggestions for skin-clothing accessories are: an apron/skirt, a shemagh/scarf, a hood, or a vest. If she's close to finished, she can have a cloak/cape, trousers, or a long-sleeve shirt.

* * *

 **Name:** Sekhmet

 **Age:** 16-32

 **Race/Ethnicity:** Arabic/Persian (blanket terms for all Middle Eastern ethnicities like Kurdish, Pashtun, Alawite, Bedouin, etc.)

 **Hair Color:** brunette/black

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** less than 200

 **Primary Weapon:** chainsword

 **Secondary Weapon:** large khopesh (ancient Egyptian sword resembling question mark)

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, or Positive Savant

 **Notable Scars:** variable

 **Trophies:** variable

 **Description:** A fierce warrior with a dirty, roughshod beauty in her appearance and a thick accent, Sekhmet would fit right into an adventure novel set in the Middle East, roaming the desert on an Arabian horse. Though not an equestrian, nor living in the Middle East, she still emulates the tribal nomads of that area in some way, be it through a strong commitment to Khorne, a love for wandering, or the way she decorates her weapons.

 **Note from the Author:** If you're considering Sekhmet, no matter which persona you give her, I recommend her having an inscription on her khopesh written in a language from the ME. One example quote could be "paradise is in the shade of swords."

* * *

 **Name:** Shrapnel

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** variable

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** pieces of a frag grenade lodged into parts of her body (she did protect her eyes)

 **Trophies:** variable

 **Description:** In a battle fought at some point in her career, this Sister survived a close encounter with a frag grenade, getting small pieces of it lodged into her body. She keeps them there, either as a good luck charm or, perhaps, as a memorial to a friend who wasn't as lucky when the grenade went off. Regardless, her name has since changed to Shrapnel.

* * *

 **Name:** Agonizer

 **Age:** 16-32

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 200 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** variable

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** had to get a prosthetic arm during the events of _Chapter Two: The Sorority in Action_

 **Trophies:** variable

 **Description:** Agonizer got her arm lopped off (how much of it is up to you) towards the beginning of _Sorority_ , and was recovering during the Battle of Phlegethon. But now, as the story continues, she's ready to get back in the fight once more.

* * *

 **Name:** Scrimshaw

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** variable

 **Hair Color:** variable

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** variable

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Negative Brawler, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** variable

 **Trophies:** bones, or pieces, shards, and fragments of them, of her kills, which have been scrimshawed onto/carved into jewelry, charms, and other things (I personally imagine her having carved a pipe she smokes). Sometimes steals ink if she can, though she often simply uses her own blood.

 **Description:** As her name and the Trophies section suggests, Scrimshaw takes bones, or bits of them, from those she's killed, and scrimshaws artwork onto them or carves things. She carries them everywhere, as weapon decorations and as necklaces, bracelets, charms, and even tied into her hair. She's often working on them, either adding new details to current projects or starting new ones.

 **Notes from the Author:** I really like the concept of Scrimshaw, and I personally imagine race/ethnicity in three ways: White, and her outfit resembling a 19th-century whaler, her artwork looking like real scrimshaw from the period. As Black Caribbean, kinda looking like Tia Dalma from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , and her artwork resembling Voodoo imagery and designs. Always have to resist the urge to give her a beat-up stovepipe hat. And lastly as an Asian woman, wearing her hair in a chopstick bun (that are made from two bone splinters covered in Chinese, Japanese, Korean, or Thai script), and scrimshaw resembles old-fashioned Oriental art and often includes aforementioned scripts.

* * *

 **Name:** Kukri

 **Age:** 16-64

 **Race/Ethnicity:** South Asian (Indian, Pakistani, Nepalese, Bangladeshi, Sri Lankan area)

 **Hair Color:** black

 **Pattern of Blood in Hair:** variable

 **Number of Kills:** 320 or less

 **Primary Weapon:** variable

 **Secondary Weapon:** a kukri (hence name)

 **Pistol Type:** variable

 **Persona:** Brawler, Soldier, Savant

 **Notable Scars:** variable

 **Trophies:** variable

 **Description:** Kukri's namesake secondary weapon is an inheritance, either from her mother or the people she left behind (if you decide she was born outside the Sorority), and treats it accordingly whenever she's not cutting someone's skull open with it, keeping it maintained thoroughly and decorating it.

* * *

Since this is the last section, I'd like to remind you all how to submit your finished Sister once you think you're ready:

Leave a review on _Sorority,_ or _Chronicles of Bloodmane_ , or this very guide (Sororitize Yourself)

Send me a message

Notify me through Tumblr (sororityofviolence)

Have fun!


End file.
